


i will not (give up or say goodbye)

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [8]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Light Angst, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff, goblin teeth, yeza will always recognize his wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: based on the prompt: "What do you expect me to do? Give up and say goodbye?"





	i will not (give up or say goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> technically this is a sad prompt but i made it fluffy cause i was in a good mood and my halfling children deserve it

Yeza sits at the campfire, wrapped in a blanket. He looks towards the blue tiefling- Jester, whose voice he recognizes from the numerous messages he’d received before the group had arrived. “You said Veth was with you. Where is she? Where is my wife?”

The rest of the Mighty Nein look to Nott, who has, so far, avoided being seen by Yeza at all. She casts _disguise self_ , and walks out of the shadows. The rest of the group scoots as far away as they can, to give the two some privacy. Yeza’s eyes widen as he takes in the image before him. “Veth-?” his voice cracks, “How-? Why-? Why didn’t you come home? I- we thought you were dead, we _buried your body_ -” The tears start to spill over, and he stumbles forward.

Veth takes a step back, and Yeza freezes. “Veth? What’s wrong? Say something, please,” he says. Finally, she speaks. “Yeza, I- I’m so sorry, I wanted to come home, I swear, but-,” she pauses, emotions welling up and choking her, “The- the goblins, they did something, and I- once I escaped I knew I couldn’t-,” she stops, and slowly waves a hand down her body. The spell fades away, and Yeza blinks in surprise.

Standing where his wife had stood just a second ago is a goblin. There’s no mistaking the long ears, the green skin, the claws. No, no, not _just_ a goblin- his wife. He can see it, now that he’s looking. He can see Veth in the tilt of her shoulders, in the freckles covering her face and smattered down her neck, the familiar nose ring, the wringing hands and the teeth nervously biting her lip. “Veth? Can I- Can I hug you?”

Her golden eyes widen. “You- You’re not… disgusted? You don’t- mind?” She says, her ears flicking upwards. Yeza shakes his head. “Veth, I spent- I thought you were dead. You _were_ dead, I _buried_ you. I have spent the last two years of my life mourning the woman I loved- _love_. To have you back? Healthy and whole, and in front of me? What do you expect me to do? Give up and say goodbye? I’m far too selfish for that, I’m afraid,” He takes a few steps forward, “I’d like to kiss my wife, if that’s alright with you?”

Somehow, her eyes widen even further. “But- my teeth..?” She says, voice squeaking like it used to when he surprised her with some public display of affection, as he was wont to do. Yeza takes her hands in his, careful to mind her claws. Slowly, he leans forward and  pushes his lips onto hers, and Veth sinks into her husband’s arms for the first time in two years.

**Author's Note:**

> i strongly doubt that yeza will recognize nott as veth in-game, but. BUT. what if he did tho. how Good would that be.


End file.
